Lost Princess
by Kaimi
Summary: Kagome hurt? Kikyo pregnet? Sesshomaru in love? Inu Yasha has a mate? Whats happning? And now the Ball of the session. Why? R&R sesskag Complete
1. Pain

Disclaimer: damn, I do not own Inu Yasha and Co. I only wish I did.  
  
An: This is my fist Fanfic  
  
Chapter 1-- Pain  
  
She ran blindly through the forest.*How could he? He told me that he loved me, that he was for me and me alone.* She stopped at the well rears falling to mo end.*It was her, always her, that's why he said all of it.* She just stood there letting the tears fall, looking into the well. Taking one last look back she jumped into the well.  
  
~-~- Else Where-~-~  
  
He hugged the women in his arms closer to him. He had finally claimed her as his mate.*After so long we are together. My mate the one and only women in my life.* He smiles at that thought.*KAGOME.Oh no I forgot about her.*Starts to get up and freezes. Sniffs the air for a second and pales.*S- S-She saw.Shit this WAS NOT suposeta happen. I'm gonna get sat hard for this.*Starts to get dressed(an: Someone's in trouble. Who could it be?*rolls eyes*Who else)"Inu Yasha what's wrong?" came a soft voice. "Nothing. Let's go back to the village together Kikyo."  
  
~-~- A Week Latter-~-~  
  
She climbed out of the well and looked around quickly. "KAGOME!!" She turned just in time to catch a ball of fur. "I missed you. Why did you leave all of the sudden?" "I'm sorry Shippo. I had some business to take care of." She said as she hugged him. "Ok. We might want to go back to the village."  
  
~-~- Back At the Village -~-~  
  
"It's been a fucking WEEK! Where is that BITCH!!!" Raged Inu Yasha. 'THUD' "GOD DAMMIT!!" Kaede looked up when she heard Inu Yasha kiss the ground and sighed. "Inu-chan are you ok?" asked Kikyo. Kikyo came back to live with Inu Yasha a week ago. Everyone was surprised. Sango was glaring at Kikyo with anger *Kagome left the same night she came. I hope she's alright.* sighing she picked up her boomerang 'WHACK' "Don't even try Houshi." "Kagome-sama your back." Said Miroku going to get up 'WHACK' "She just got back don't even think about it. Kagome what happened to you?" said Sango. "Sorry guys. But I have to go soon I just came to say that I'll be away for a few months a-" "No way bitch we have shards to collect!" "You have Kikyo. So I'll see you in a few months. It's for school." Kagome said her name like it was poison. "But Kagome why so long? I mean with no visits?" Shippo wined. "Sorry but I have to. I have to go now bye everyone." She turned to leave but was stopped by Inu Yasha grabbing her wrist. "NO you WON'T leave!!" she looked at him and sighed. "Sit boy." 'THUD' With that she went to the well.  
  
~-~- At the Well -~-~  
  
He watched as his brothers women walked into the clearing with Inu Yasha behind her. "I said you CAN'T go." "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." She just walked up to the will and sat on the edge. "Inu Yasha I said I'll be back in a few months. So go away." "NO you ARE going to STAY." "Fine."He watched as his brother smiled in victory. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. SIT!!!" LOTS of 'THUDS.' He smirked as he saw his brother kiss the dirt.*Inu Yasha meet Dirt, Dirt, Inu Yasha.* He heard muffed cruses from Inu Yasha. "Bye." And the girl jumped down the well. "Bitch!!" Inu Yasha said as he glared at the well. Then left. He walked over to the well and looked down it.*She's not here? Oh well I'll get her I a few months.* He turned and headed to his castle. A smile tugging at his lips.  
  
An: Hi all how did you like? Plzzz R&R 


	2. Return

Chapter 2: Return  
  
~-~- Three Months Later-~-~  
  
A small pack came out of the well followed by Kagome. She had spent three months in intense training for fighting, defense, and magic with a demon. She had on a miko top, a light blue skirt that went down to her ankles with two slits that went up to mid thigh on the sides, and even lighter blue slippers. For weapons she had a katana, small dagger, and a demon bow that had appear in her hand when willed. She had many new abilities.*Now to check up on the others, they should be asleep it's midnight.* She picked up her pack and ran fast, really fast, to the village. She was just a blur of color, she ran faster than Inu Yasha. She reached the hut and quietly walked in and looked around the room. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were asleep. Inu Yasha and Kikyo were no were to be seen. So she looked for his presence and found it in the forest. Kikyo's soul demons were taking souls in the direction.*Good, now all I have to do is leave the note.* She set a note down were Inu Yasha slept and left. She headed west were she could sense a jewel shard and ran for an hour. After a minuet she found a hot spring. She undressed and slipped in to relax.  
  
~-~- Not Far Away -~-~  
  
He was on his way to the well when he smelled her sent.*She's close. good.*He followed her sent to some hot springs. At the edge he found her pack, clothes, and weapons. He smirked as he heard her coming back and hid in the trees and bushes.  
  
*Not good, not good at all.*She thought. She knew he was there, but didn't show it in any way. She got dressed in the same outfit and went to find a place to make camp. She found a little clearing next to a small river. After camp was made she felt some jewel shards coming, from the way she came, toward her. She picked up her bow and watched were the demon with the shards would appear. "KAGOME!!!!" a small ball of fur flew at her and latched on. She hugged Shippo close to her and looked around. "Shippo what are you doing here?" "I woke up from a nightmare 'sniff' Inu Yasha came in and smelled your sent and almost went after you. But Kikyo stopped him and got him to sleep. She thought I was asleep and said that when the next she saw you she would kill you then Inu Yasha would be all hers. When she fell asleep I took all the shards we from while you were gone and followed your sent." *Shit.Now I have to deal with them soon. too soon*she thought. "Why didn't you wake me up and take me with you?" Shippo cried. "Sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt because I couldn't protect you. But since you came, you can come with me." Placing a kiss on his forehead. "Now let's get some sleep." She laid down with him and pulled a blanket over them.  
  
*Finally she went to sleep. Damn the kit will be a problem.Wait why is my brother not here with her?*He watched her sleep forming a new plan.  
  
~-~- Morning At the Village -~-~  
  
"Come on. Let's go." He said as he walked out of the hut. "Wait Kagome-sama left a note for us. Dear Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, Went after a shard. Be back when I can ~ Kagome. But what about Shippo?" Miroku said. "Feh, the brat just followed her sent. Now let's go." "He took all our shards with him Inu Yasha." Said Kikyo. "WHAT!!! That little brat. When I-" "INU YASHA! Kagome is out there with Shippo ALONE with the shards. We have to go get her NOW!" Yelled Sango. "Kaede what do you think?" Kikyo asked. "The child has reasons why she did this, but I agree with Sango. Ye need to go get her." With that said they all set out after Kagome and Shippo.  
  
~-~- The Camp -~-~  
  
She had gotten up just before dawn to hunt. She found a great deer and killed it. Said a pray. And took some meat and went back to the camp. After cooking it she woke Shippo and they ate. After eating they packed up. Kagome looked to the forest*He's still there.Why?* "Come on Shippo. Let's go before they catch up." He jumped into her arms and she walked west once more.  
  
*Well. Well. Running away from my brother now are we.* He followed her for a few hours before they saw a village ahead.  
  
*The shards in the village. Damn he's following us.* "Shippo we have to go into that village. I want you to stay next to me. Ok?" "Ok Kagome. Um.can I call you mama?" She smiled "Yes my pup." "Yay. Mama" Shippo said as he latched himself to her midsection and hugged her. "But before we go any further I have to change." She set him down ant took some red and white clothes out of her pack and went into the bushes to change. When she came back she was wearing a miko outfit. She put there other outfit into the pack and picked Shippo up and went toward the village. "Mama what happened to your weapons?" "They come and go when willed to. Don't worry we'll be fine."  
  
*Damnit. Rin is still at the castle with Jaken. I need to go get her.* He ran back to his castle.  
  
(an: Hope you all liked this chapter. Don't worry there's more. Plzzzzz R&R. Till next time.) 


	3. Whats happening?

~-~- New Village -~-~  
  
"Tis a miko. Bless our lucky stars."  
  
"She has come to save us!"  
  
*This is new.* She stopped at the edge of the village as two men came up to her.  
  
"Miko. We humbly ask you to save our village from the demon that has taken over the castle." He asked as he pointed in the direction of the castle.  
  
*The shards are their.* "I will help you." She replied smiling. "Shippo could you please stay here while I do this?"  
  
"Sure mama. But please be safe I don't want to lose you."  
  
She just smiled and headed toward the castle. Once inside she followed the presence of the shards. *the shards are not far, oh kami. Why did it have to be a wolf demon?* She watched as the demon grabbed a kid about three.*keep cool its ok its ok* She watched as the demon through the kid up against a wall.  
  
"I said dance. I want some entertainment. Hahahaha you wimp." The demon taunted.  
  
*That's it he's gonna get it.* She stepped into the room. "Hello demon. You want to have some fun?" She purred.  
  
"That's more like it now come over here and be a good human."  
  
"Yes. A good human."*who's gonna kill you.* She walked over to him and bowed.  
  
"Wait I have never seen you before. Who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
"I am the miko Kagome. And what I want is the two shards in your forehead."  
  
The demon took a swipe at her but she did a back flip out of the way. The demon yelped as he hit a barrier that was right were she was. He then jumped at her claws extended. She ducked under him her fist glowing as she hit him in the stomach. Then she jumped out of the way as he swiped again. When she was five feet away from him she positioned her hand as if holding a bow and arrow.  
  
"Hahahaha you think air can hurt me? Hahahaha."  
  
She went through the motions of firing an arrow but the demon just laughed. When it was to late he saw a pink commit in front of him and he screamed. She watched as the two shards fell to the ground and the demon turn to dust. *Bull's-eye.* She went over and picked up the shards purifying them as she did and walked out of the castle.  
  
"Thank you miko. May we ask your name?"  
  
"Kagome, the miko Kagome." She said holding a smile.  
  
"Mama your ok." Shippo said as he launched into her arms and hugged her.  
  
"We are very thankful to you lady Kagome. Is there any thing you need? For we are in your debt."  
  
"No I have every thing I need. We must depart now goodbye." With that said she walked out of sight of the village. When it was safe she started to run.  
  
"Wow mama you run so fast I bet you run faster than Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Who knows. We will run until we get to a body of water." With that they ran for two hours before they found a lake and set up camp.  
  
~-~- Not Far From the Lake -~-~  
  
Rin was picking flowers. Jaken was grumbling about having to baby-sit a human child.  
  
"When will Sesshomaru-sama be back?" Rin asked.  
  
Jaken just looked away and continued to grumble. Rin then went into the forest and walked till she saw a lake. On a ledge she saw a pretty lady standing there. She had on a miko top, light blue skirt that went to her ankles with two silts up the sides to mid thigh, and lighter blue slippers. Her hair was in a braided bun held up by a china comb with a dark blue crescent moon on it. Rin was just standing there in 'awe.'  
  
"AHHH." Kagome turned quickly to see a snake demon attacking a small girl. "Damnit." She used her speed to nock the demon away form the child and stood in front of her.  
  
"Human. Do you really think you can challenge me?" The demon said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Do you know who or what I am demon?" She purred. "Let me tell you. Yes I'm human, but a powerful miko."  
  
She jumped up and came down as if holding a katana in her hand. The demon dodged but had his tail cut off. He turned to see her come at him again but this time she used both hands as if holding a katana in both. He dodged the left at the top only to get killed as it appeared in the right at his neck. She turned to the kid to see she had some cuts.  
  
"Come I'll help you." She said with a smile. And walked with rin to the camp. "Shippo please bring me my first aid kit." When Shippo came back with the first aid kit he saw rin.  
  
"Mama who is she?"  
  
"I'm rin do you like to play? Rin thinks your pretty what's your name? Is that a tail?"  
  
"My name is Kagome. This is Shippo."  
  
"Yes I like to play and yes that's my tail." Shippo said.  
  
"Why do you have a tail?"  
  
"I'm a fox demon." He said puffing his chest out in pride. Rin just giggled.  
  
"I'm gonna get lunch you kids can go play but don't go to far." Kagome said. Rin and Shippo started to play tag.  
  
Kagome smiled and slipped out of her outfit and underneath it was a dark blue bikini. She took the comb out and let her hair in the braid down. She grabbed a bag and moved over to the ledge she was on earlier. She looked down into the water *I can catch fish by making my bag glow and I can also see. I'm gonna be going very deep into the water.*  
  
He was walking down by the edge of a lake and then he saw her standing on a ledge. Wearing ALLMOST NOTHING! He noticed she had a cloth bag that matched her bikini at her side. He watched as he jumped into the lake with a graceful swan dive. *graceful. A human. Never.* He went near her camp and perched in a tree were he could see the camp.  
  
When she came up she walked back to the camp the bag in her hand. *He's back. Why is he here? He should be after Inu Yasha not me. Oh well as long as he poses no danger to my pup it fine. For now* She set the bag down on a flat rock near the fire and changed. She now had on a light blue miko to with the sleeves tied up, a dark blue skirt like her school one, and light blue slippers on, with her hair back up in the braided bun held by the china comb with the crescent moon.  
  
She set up four meals of food when she got done cooking it. (Rice, Fish, and Tea) "Shippo, Rin lunch is ready."  
  
Sesshomaru balanced on the branch. *Rin's here!?*  
  
"Kagome whys there an extra bowl out?" asked Shippo.  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's for Sesshomaru, if he decides to join us that is." She said while holding the smile and looking right at him.  
  
*So she know I was here all along.* He jumped down from the tree and walked over to them.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama," rin said as she latched onto his leg.  
  
Sesshomaru just patted her on the head and sat down next to her. He raised an eye brow at the growling kit.  
  
After handing him the food Kagome calmed Shippo down. "It's ok Shippo don't worry we'll be fine."  
  
"But. He could kill you." He pouted.  
  
"I know Shippo, but if he wanted me dead he would have done it last night. So don't worry." With that said they all ate their food.  
  
Shippo kept an eye on Sesshomaru the whole meal. After they were done Rin and Shippo went to play again.  
  
Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she washed the dishes. "Where is the half- breed human?"  
  
"I left him. I don't need him any more." She said never taking her the cup she was washed it, dried it, and put it away.  
  
"Surely he wouldn't let his human mate stray from his side." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
At this she stood and faced him. Looking unflinching into his golden eyes she spat. "I'm not his mate. His mate is a walking, bitch of a corpse." She just stood there glaring at him. "shit. Shippo, Rin please come over here." Rin and Shippo went to stand next to Sesshomaru and Kagome. *5, 4, 3, 2, 1* Kagome was then lifted up into the air by strong arms.  
  
"Where's dog turd and what are you doing with my women? Kagome who's the chick? Did dog turd leave you alone? I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
"Koga-kun put me down please. And that's Sesshomaru Inu Yasha's older half- BROTHER."  
  
Koga growled and landed setting Kagome on her feet, but he kept his arms around her waist holding her to him. Shippo on the other hand didn't want Koga to hold his mother like that used fox fire on his arms. Koga yelped and let Kagome go. Kagome went to her pack and put it on, then put the fire out. (The camp fire.)  
  
"Where's dog turd Kagome?"  
  
"If you wish to know. Wait here. Shippo we must leave now. Rin sorry but we must leave now. Maybe we'll see you again." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "Sesshomaru maybe we'll meet again." With that said she leaned in, stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his check. In a blink she picked up Shippo and was gone.  
  
Rin was smiling, Koga was glaring and growling at Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru stood frozen in shock, not showing it of course. *Did she just kiss me? A HUMAN. Just KISSED ME.*  
  
"You bastard Sesshomaru!!! What did you do to Kagome?!" yelled Inu Yasha as he ran into the clearing followed by Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at Kikyo. *Kami she smells like a rotting corpse with clay and bones. (Fetch Inu Yasha fetch the bone. Opps sry) So this is his mate.* Koga opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Why would you want to know? Your mate is all that should matter. And she didn't have the mate mark from you on her." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Dog turd has a mate? Who? What did you do to Kagome? You left her alone didn't you!?" Koga yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha growled at his brother and said to Koga. "She left us! That BITCH took the shards with her and stole ours!"  
  
"She did not!" yelled Shippo as he and Kagome reappeared in the clearing.  
  
Kagome growled at Kikyo then said to Inu Yasha. "You have a mate. You have a shard detector. You don't need me so I left." Koga grabbed Shippo and was about to toss him to Inu Yasha. But stopped when he heard. "Put my pup down right now unless you want to die Koga. And if you ever try to hurt him again I will kill you." It was said in such a cold voice that he complied with shock written all over his face. *PUP!*Was all anyone but Rin, Shippo and Kagome could think.  
  
"Well. Well what have we here? How nice of you to bring me the shards you hold. Kukuku. And I can kill all of you right now at the same time. How amusing." Naraku said as he walked into the clearing.  
  
"Naraku" hissed Inu Yasha and Koga. In a flash of light they were all facing a wall.  
  
"Mama?" Shippo said as he clung to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" said Rin as she heard Shippo. Kagome was unconscious as Rin and Shippo tried to wake her.  
  
"Now then. They're all in my maze of doom. Kukuku. And they thought I had nothing planed. When they die I'll take their shards and won't have to worry about them any more."  
  
~-~- Two Hours Latter -~-~  
  
Kagome finally woke up. She saw Rin and Shippo taking a nap on her stomach. Rin in the right, Shippo on the left. When they felt her move they also woke up.  
  
"Mama I was soooo worried!" Shippo cried as he hugged her.  
  
Rin joined Shippo in crying while hugging Kagome. "Where's Sesshomaru- sama?"  
  
"I don't know Rin. I don't know." She looked around *Ah. Naraku's maze. Damnit he (wait is it a he or she? Uh well) separated us all. But why?*  
  
"Umm.Kagome how come you growled at the lady that looked like you?"  
  
"."  
  
"That lady is Kikyo. She was dead for fifty years before she got turned into a walking corpse. The only reason she's alive or half-alive is cuz she has part of mama's soul." Shippo told Rin.  
  
"Oh. but why did she growl?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "She's tried to kill me Rin that's why I growled." She then told the kids all the about times Kikyo tried to kill her.  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT. Why didn't you tell me mama?" Shippo exploded.  
  
"I didn't tell you cuz we were with Inu Yasha. He would have said I was jealous and made it up."  
  
~-~- With Sesshomaru -~-~  
  
He had been following Rin's, Kagome's, and the kit's scents to find them.  
  
"Umm.Kagome how come you growled at the lady that looked like you?" *that's Rin and she's around this corner.* He turned to corner and saw a wall. *So their on the other side of this wall.*  
  
"That lady is Kikyo. She was dead for fifty years before she got turned into a walking corpse. The only reason she's alive or half-alive is cuz she has part of mama's soul." He heard the kit say.  
  
"Oh. but why did she growl?" Rin asked. *Yes. Why?*  
  
"She's tried to kill me Rin that's why I growled." He then listened as she told Rin of all the times Kikyo tried to kill her.  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT. Why didn't you tell me mama?" The kit yelled.  
  
"I didn't tell you cuz we were with Inu Yasha. He would have said I was jealous and made it up." *He is a half-wit, but why would she be jealous? She's much better than.NO DON'T GO THERE*  
  
He then started to melt the wall with his poison. Half way through he heard the girl 'yelp'. After the poison made a hole all the way through the wall he stepped to the other side.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! You found us!" Rin yelled as she latched onto his leg.  
  
"How long were you there?" Kagome asked. Her answer was a raised eye brow.  
  
"Come we must leave." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait do you even know where we are?"  
  
"." (hehehe. What are you going to do? I'm so evil. right now)  
  
"Thought so." Kagome walked over to the wall he melted and look at the middle while muttering. "Where is it? Where is it? AH."*uh-oh not good.*  
  
"Wench what are you doing."  
  
"Can you smell a river?"  
  
He raised an eye brow at her and sniffed the air. Then he nodded to her.  
  
"Ok. We need to go toward the river. In the middle of this maze is a forest. It is the safest place to be. This maze is filled with traps that can kill anything, now which way is it?"  
  
He said nothing just started walking toward it.  
  
Kagome sighed *this is going to be a loooong day.*  
  
When they got there the kids had some water then started to play tag. Sesshomaru sat on a bolder watching the group. Kagome sat at the base of a tree and looked at the wall of the maze.*please let them be ok. Kikyo I don't care what happens to her. Just let my friends be ok please. Now to the matter on hand. What to do? I'm stuck with Sesshomaru.*  
  
"Wench tell me why you looked inside the hole I made in the wall."  
  
"My reasons are my own."  
  
He just glared at her. *For a human she's not that bad looking. Wha-what the HELL.*  
  
"Hmmm..I wonder?"  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her in question. Kagome just went and set up camp. When the kids got done playing they took a nap. Kagome watched them sleep for a while then looked around the forest.  
  
"Why did you leave him? You were always loyal to him."  
  
She turned her head and found Sesshomaru crouching next to her. "In a way I will always be loyal to him. But I had loved him and all he saw me as was a replacement or shard detector nothing more." She said sadly.  
  
~-~- Else Where -~-~  
  
"DAMNIT! I'm gonna kill that BASTARD when I see him!" growled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu-chan calm down."  
  
"Fine my love." He sniffed the air trying to catch someone's scent.  
  
~-~- Mean While -~-~  
  
Koga was running into many dead ends. "DAMNIT ALL!!!" (hahaha not to bright is he?)  
  
~-~- And Some Where -~-~  
  
'WHACK' "I said keep your hands to your self!"  
  
"But my dear Sango we are alone" 'WHACK' @_@  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
ok people end chapter 3 but more to come and in chapter 4 what fun hot springs can be hehehe o_0 I had to much sugar oh well plzzzz R&R  
  
Koga: Hey how come I keep running into dead ends?  
  
Kaimi: Oh I don't know*hehehe ~wink~ maybe you don't have a brain*  
  
Sess: What are you planning with the hot spring? ~raises eye brow~  
  
Kag: Who's in the scene?  
  
Kaimi: You'll just have to wait *next chapter Hot spring's are fun* ~wink, wink~ 


	4. Hot Springs

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. I only with I could own them but I don't  
  
Chapter 4: Hot Spring's  
  
Kagome woke up and looked around the camp. The kids were still having there nap, but Sesshomaru was no were to be seen. Oh well. I'm going to take a bath. She gathered her bath supplies and went in search of a hot spring.  
  
~.~.~.At the Hot Spring  
  
(AN: hehehe I wonder what could happen?) He just found the spring. It would be nice to relax. Even for a minuet. With that he got undressed and slipped in. Leaning against a rock he closed his eyes.  
  
"Why is it her?"  
  
His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice.  
  
"She's never a tool. Never the means to an end. But I am. Always is and will be. That's all I am to most. Only the kids see me as me and Kikyo as Kikyo. But everyone sees me as Kikyo's copy. Her reincarnation."  
  
He swam around the rock he was leaning on and saw Kagome looking into the water. What is she talking about?  
  
"Why?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Inu Yasha."  
  
"Alone." With that he picked he up and took her to the god tree. He sat her in his lap. "Kagome. I have to tell you that.that.I-I.love.y-you."  
  
She just looked at him. He loves me? Me! He loves me! Yay! "Oh Inu Yasha." She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes." And with that they kissed.  
  
~.~. Latter that night.~.~  
  
Were could he be? She had been looking for him for an hour now.  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
Oh no! Please don't' be hurt. Please don't be in trouble. She ran to were the voice came from and froze at what she saw in front of her. Inu Yasha AND Kikyo. Kissing! With no clothes on! In the ground! Embracing!  
  
"Kikyo I love you and only you!"  
  
Her heart shattered at that. It was her. He said that to her not me. He saw only her when he said that.  
  
"What about my copy? I know she has your heart not me." She said sadly.  
  
"No she was a replacement for you. I could only love you. No one else but you and you alone." (*gags*)  
  
"Oh Inu-chan. Take me now. Make me your mate." (*is throwing up* I wrote this? Ok I was twisted that day) With that he began to rut with Kikyo. (ok I was twisted that day. Strike that I was warped)  
  
She turned and ran toward the well. How could he!?  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tears started falling down her face and she made no move to wipe them away. "That idiot. I gave him my heart only to have used, broken, and thrown away. The true reason he said he loved me was he said it the Kikyo. I'm her replacement. Only a copy of her. Nothing else at all." She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.  
  
So brother. You claimed to love her but it was another you said it to. You truly are a fool. With her eyes closed and her head bent he walked until he stood in front of her. "Your tears are wasted on a half-breed like him."  
  
Her eyes snapped open to look up and into his golden eyes.  
  
She didn't move at all. "What are you doing here?!" She asked raising out of the water her hands on her hips glaring at him.  
  
He looked at her figure as she glared at him. "Relaxing." He stated.  
  
When she saw his eyes wander down her body she realized that she had nothing on. Turning a bright red she ducked, neck deep, into the water with her eyes shut.  
  
I wonder. He pulled her up as she kept her eyes closed and covered her body with her arms. When she was standing his only hand cupped her face and wiped away the tears. At his genital touch her eyes snapped open to look into his. "Why do you cry over him?" He asked in a soft tone. Before she could answer he captured her lips with his own. She's so sweet.  
  
"You BASTARD get off MY Kagome! Kagome are you ok? What did this BASTARD do to you? Did he hurt you?" yelled none other then. ~~  
  
Koga and Inu: He did WHAT!  
  
Kaimi: Calm down boys.  
  
Sess: Can I have more of those scenes with Kagome?  
  
Naraku: No she's mine along with the other miko. Kukukukuku.  
  
Kaimi: No Kag is Sess's gale. And Kikyo is Inu's. *looks over and sees Inu and Koga planning something* Oh no you don't!*jumps them and hogties them*  
  
Naraku: *tries to sneak off*  
  
Kaimi: *jumps and hogties him also* Hehehe. I WILL HAVE MY WAY!  
  
Koga, Inu, Naraku: No way Kagome's mine!  
  
Kaimi: *gages them* Sorry bout that. Back to the story. ~~  
  
Yelled none other than.Koga. Sesshomaru growled as he pulled back. While Kagome was a very, very dark red color. "Ko-Koga-kun. Wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes what." Came a cold voice and glare from Sesshomaru.  
  
"What did you do to MY woman?!" Koga said as a mist surrounded him and then dissipated with him gone. Sesshomaru heard a faint "DAMNIT!"  
  
Kagome blinked. "What just happened?"  
  
"It seems Naraku didn't nor wants cretin people together yet."  
  
Kagome just got out and wrapped a towel around her body. "Um.see you back at camp." She walked off back to the camp. When she got back to camp she saw Rin and Shippo still asleep. She got dressed in a blue tub top, gray skin tight stretchable pants, and blue-gray slippers that brought out her stormy blue-gray eyes. Her hair was in a low pony tail with a light blue- gray ribbon.  
  
When Sesshomaru entered the camp she was looking up at the sky. His breath caught when he saw her.  
  
Rin woke up and saw Sesshomaru watching Kagome. She nudged Shippo awake and they grinned at each other happily. ~~ Well end Chapter 4. Chapter 5 "What Happened to Kikyo!?!" 


	5. What Happened to Kikyo?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Inu Yasha gang...ect.  
  
Chapter 5: What Happened to Kikyo?!?  
  
Everyone was know in the forest. All waiting for the next day when they could leave. Inu Yasha wondered why Koga kept a close eye on Sesshomaru, to close. But he put that thought aside for at the moment he was looking for Kikyo. Koga, Rin, and Shippo were getting water. Sango was with Miroku some were together. Kagome was training and Sesshomaru was...well he didn't know were he was. Right now Kikyo is top priority (does he know what that means?) he had to find her so they could (must be nice. must not put rut.) talk.  
  
~*~* Kikyo  
  
"Naraku what are you doing here?"  
  
"My dear Kikyo. How would you like a chance to kill your reincarnation?"  
  
"I can kill her with out your help."  
  
"How would you like to know that your reincarnation likes the western lord?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"My plan is to have Inu Yasha fight with his brother and while she's trying to prove his innocence you kill her."  
  
"And what do you get out of it?"  
  
"You'll see." He said starting to look like Sesshomaru. When he did he put a clawed hand to her mouth and smirked. He pushed her down to the ground and ripped off her clothes.  
  
~*~*Inu Yasha  
  
He heard a muffled sound and he pushed a bush aside and the sight that greeted him was his BROTHER RAPPING HIS MATE. He pulled the Tetsuaiga out and charged Sesshomaru (look alike). When he did Sesshomaru (look alike) got up and smirked at him.  
  
"She was sweet dear brother. I can see why you chose her." and then disappeared.  
  
"Kikyo. Are you ok. I can't believe that bastard did that. He will pay I swear." he said picking up a crying Kikyo.  
  
'Good Inu Yasha. It just may be worth letting Naraku have his way with me.' "Oh Inu Yasha. I couldn't stop him. He came to fast and...and..." she cried.  
  
"Don't worry about it love. I'll kill him for what he's done to you." (all I have to say is Inu is a huge SUCKER) He said carrying her to the camp and laying her down on their bed. "SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!!" (major Sucker huh?) He bellowed. (don't trolls bellow?)  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru came running up.  
  
"Inu Yasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That Bastard just RAPPED MY Kikyo. That's what." he said pulling the Tetsuaiga out.  
  
"Now why would I do that when I can't even get close to that thing due to it's sent?" 'But Kagome...' Sesshomaru said/thought.  
  
"Stop laying you BASTARD! I saw you doing it and I heard what you said after you did it. 'She was sweet dear brother. I can see why you chose her.' So don't deny it bastard!" (I hate calling Sess-kun a bastard but that Inu Yasha's vocab.) Inu Yasha bellowed. (AH! he's not a dog he's a troll! opps...sorry bout that.)  
  
"What are you talking about Inu Yasha?"  
  
"He did it just a few minuets ago that's what!"  
  
"Now that's not possible at all."  
  
"And why would that be!? No one knew were he was!"  
  
'Good Naraku was right. While she's busy I can kill her.' Kikyo thought getting her bow set.  
  
"I know were he was so he couldn't have done it!"  
  
"Ya right you did."  
  
"She did little brother." Sesshomaru said as he walked up behind Kagome. "I was watching Kagome the whole time."  
  
"Kagome is this true?"  
  
"Yes it's true. You got a problem with that!? Well let me tell you Inu Yasha. I can do what I want! You got your mate now so don't I'll let you control my life."  
  
"How can you say that? He will kill you the first chance he gets!"  
  
"Then I would be dead."  
  
When she finished the sentence Kikyo fired her arrow at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm (yes only one) around her waist and jumped into the air and gave Kikyo a very cold glare. Inu Yasha looked at the arrow in the tree and then at Kikyo.  
  
"Next time you try that I will kill you." Sesshomaru said in a artic voice.  
  
(My sis is talking in her sleep. Hehehe "I do not want that. No I don't. That's just sick." I wonder what she's dreaming. *winks* I can guess. *whispers* her b/f having sex with her.*snickers*^.~) "Kikyo..."  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-chan (gags) I had to try. for you." She said as she broke down into tears. (Drama queen wanabe) Inu Yasha rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Ya right. More like trying to kill me." Kagome muttered so low Inu Yasha didn't hear her.  
  
(ok night night time. Next chapter "A Surprise? Or Two?" 0_o) 


	6. A Suprise? Or Two?

Chapter 6: A Surprise? Or Two?  
  
Sesshomaru walked off way from the 'happy' couple with Kagome. "You think he would learn." he muttered.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "He's just that way around her."  
  
He looked down at her. "He's blind." 'For not seeing what he had the whole time.'  
  
She looked up and giggled. "He's in love. Some say that love is blind."  
  
He looked back to the path and didn't respond.  
  
"Oh ya I forgot. Um...Sesshomaru." she said as she stopped. He stopped and looked back to her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"  
  
She walked up to him and looked into his golden eyes. (now, now don't drool) "I forgot to thank you for saving my life." She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
All he could think was. 'It feels like she was made for me. Me and Me alone.' He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When they broke the kiss only their lips broke contact. Kagome smiled and trailed her hand down his left shoulder to his hand and intertwined their fingers together. He looked down at their intertwined finger and gave a light squeeze. "How?" Was all he could ask.  
  
She giggled again. "I told you I had to thank you for saving my life." She smiled at him. "This is the best thing I could think of. Your arm is back and it's yours and not someone else's."  
  
He quickly lowered his head and claimed her lips in a very passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss slowly she was dazed. Hell she could barely stand on her own.  
  
'If I can barely stand after a kiss I don't even want to guess what it would be like if we...No don't even go there' (I would probably faint in a happy way)  
  
He picked her up bridal style and nuzzled into her neck. "We should get back to the camp." She just nodded.  
  
When they got into camp Inu Yasha was the first to see them. "Put her down." he growled.  
  
"Sit. He's helping me."  
  
THUMP "He's what?!?"  
  
"He is helping me." She pronounced slowly as if talking to a child.  
  
"Why would he help you?" He asked then snorted.  
  
"Well...I um...Well I had a problem standing." She said blushing and looking at the ground. Sesshomaru smirked inwards. 'And that from a kiss.' He set her down on her bed and heard Inu Yasha and Koga growl at him.  
  
"Inu-kun..."  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
Kikyo licked her lips. "Before the 'incident' I was going to tell you that I'm..." She mumbled the last part to low for him to hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said in a whisper.  
  
Inu Yasha looked stunted then he picked Kikyo up and hugged her. Then put his hand on her abdomen. He looked at all the other's with a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to be a father."  
  
Every one was shocked. Kagome looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome I think we should go take a bath." Sango said grabbing Kagome and dragging her to the spring.  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other and Miroku shrugged. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the forest.  
  
"Were are you going?!" growled Inu Yasha and Koga.  
  
He ignored them and kept walking.  
  
~*~* Hot Spring  
  
"Ok Kagome spill."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you flushed?"  
  
"What did you and Miroku do?"  
  
"I'll tell you, you tell me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"We were kissing."  
  
"Ok. I healed Sesshomaru's arm and-"  
  
"So that's why he had two. And?"  
  
"He kissed me." She said with a blush.  
  
"What kind of kiss?"  
  
"Make your knees weak kiss. All I have to say is he's a damn good kisser."  
  
"That good. I bet he's great in bed then." Sango said nudging her with a wink.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Not like he'd mate with me." she mumbled.  
  
"Who knows. I mean Kikyo got pregnant. I mean how could she? She's a corpse. Besides if that can happen almost any things possible than right?"  
  
"It was a your welcome kiss. I think."  
  
"And Koga's gay."  
  
Kagome blushed ten shades. "Now that's not fair. From what I know he would never consider it. I'm human. He's youki. And I'm a miko, from what I here it doesn't-"  
  
"It could. Miko's are always trying to kill the youkai to notice."  
  
~*~*Sesshomaru  
  
'That's true.'  
  
"Sango but there's another problem. In fact two problems."  
  
'What could be the problems?'  
  
"What's the problems? I don't see any."  
  
"One I live in a different time. Two the Shikon no Tama."  
  
'A different time?'  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok sleepy time. Chapter 7: Out of the Maze 


	7. Out of the Maze!

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada. Ya know the routine.  
  
Chapter 7: Out of the Maze  
  
"Ah if I stay in any longer I'll turn into a prune. You gonna come Kagome?"  
  
"No I think I'll stay for a while longer. I have to think about things."  
  
"Ok. I'll keep Miroku from coming over here."  
  
"With a kiss I bet." Kagome laughed as Sango blushed and had a small smile gracing her lips.  
  
~*~Inu Yasha A little latter  
  
He stomped back to camp and plopped down. He couldn't believe what he just saw.  
  
~*~Flashback  
  
He wanted to see what was taking Kagome so long. So he went to the hot spring. When he got there he saw Sesshomaru's back. He would have left if he didn't see a small hand on his shoulder. So he went around so he saw Sesshomaru's side. Then he saw that Sesshomaru had Kagome pined to a rock. He was about to go save her when.  
  
"I didn't get to thank you enough yet."  
  
"But-" Kagome started but was cut off when Sesshomaru kissed her.  
  
'OH MY GOD! Sesshomaru kissing someone. And a HUMAN at that!' he almost fainted at the sight. But he didn't.  
  
When the kiss broke Sesshomaru was smiling. 'SMILING?!' And looking at Kagome.  
  
"That's some thank you." Kagome said. Sesshomaru put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes.  
  
"And this." He started and then Claimed her lips again in a very, very passionate kiss. (Think 'I'm going to Die of this' passionate) That lasted for a few minutes. He slowly broke the kiss. "Was for being beautiful."  
  
He was seeing red. No wonder Koga kept a close eye on him. 'Kagome deserves some one who can care for her. Not just use her once.' With that thought he stomped off.  
  
~*~End Flashback  
  
He watched as they entered camp. Kagome went over to the kids and tucked them in. But his eye's were on Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshomaru. I would like to talk to you alone. You know brother to brother." he said walking out of camp. Once they were out of hearing of everyone he turned to his brother. "Leave her alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Leave Kagome alone. She doesn't need you playing with her heart."  
  
"I do not play with anyone's heart."  
  
"I you even care for anything leave her alone."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. 'Well big brother lets see if you care about her.' "Because she's a slut." Sesshomaru's muscles tensed at this. "And she also sleeps around. She'll do anyone she can. Be he human, half-breed, or demon. And she also-" he started but was cut off when his brother slammed him into a tree with his claws on his neck.  
  
"You lie." He hissed. "I was the first to kiss her. And I will be the only one."  
  
"So a human whore got to you?"  
  
"She is not at whore. She's still pure. Untouched and I will have her no one else."  
  
"Why? There's a million more like her."  
  
"No there is not. She is one of a kind. And the only one...I'll be the only one she'll ever have."  
  
"What happens when you get tired of her?"  
  
"That'll never happen." He muttered.  
  
"And there's the fact that she'll die. You'll kill her or some other demon. Or she die of old age. One of those three will happen. And I think you'll kill her after you get tired of her."  
  
Sesshomaru then let him go.  
  
"Yes there are set backs to that plan. Not only that but what if she gets pregnant? Will you have a half-breed like father?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer. He only turned and started to leave.  
  
"You love her." It was a statement not a question. He didn't turn just kept walking.  
  
~*~ Night at camp With Sesshomaru  
  
He sat there watching Kagome sleeping with the kids. Rin and Shippo in her arms. Sango and Miroku in each other's arms. Koga in a tree. Kikyo and Inu Yasha cuddling. And him sitting at the base of a tree. Kagome just a few feet away. Tomorrow they would leave the maze. 'Will I take her with me or let her go on and go home?' He heard someone move and sit next to him.  
  
"She's special. Not like anyone else. She excepts any one no matter what race." Inu Yasha said. "She even gives up her family to look for the shards. Ya know she has a little brother. And yet she comes to do this. She even took Shippo in when no one else would."  
  
"So."  
  
"Not many would do that. Not even Kikyo. The only reason she excepted me was...To either take me to hell. Or have the family she always wanted."  
  
He said nothing. He just looked at Kagome sleeping.  
  
"She doesn't really have any reason to be here. But she has honor and loyalty. Not many humans do. Sango and Miroku are loyal to her. That's why were the group we are. Hell she's the glue to keep us together. Sango and Miroku only stayed in the group to find her. Don't let your pride get in the way. She's more precious then the jewel that she and I seek." Inu Yasha said then went back and cuddled with Kikyo.  
  
He just sat there and thought the rest of the night.  
  
~*~Morning  
  
"Ok shall we go?" Asked a very cheerful Kagome. Sango looked at her like she just lost her mind.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
"Just fine. I had a super great dream."  
  
'Yes you must have. I smelled your arousal. God it took all of my control not to take you then.' he thought. (Witch guy is it? Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, or Koga?)  
  
"That good uh?"  
  
"Yep. OK lets go."  
  
~*~5 hours latter  
  
"Kagome are you going to come with us?"  
  
"No. I'm going home for a visit. So I'll see you guys latter."  
  
"Will Rin see you again?"  
  
"Only if Sesshomaru says." She said looking at him and giving a wink. Then she and Shippo were gone.  
  
(End chapter hehehe. Who do you think had the thought?Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Koga, or Naraku? Plz answer in your reviews. Ja Ne.) 


	8. Who is she?

Chapter 8: Who is she?  
  
Ok fist off. the votes  
  
Sesshomaru:1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1 Inu Yasha:0 Koga:0 Naraku:1+1  
  
And the winner is...Sesshomaru with 8 votes. Ok just to let you know Sesshomaru did have the thought. And a nice little daydream. ~.~  
  
~~~~ She was just about to jump into the well when she heard someone clap from behind her. She spun quickly and say a male demon with blond hair that was shoulder length.  
  
"Very good milady. My name is Shi. Your loyal servant." he said with a bow.  
  
"You've got me confused with someone else."  
  
"Not so Lady Kagome. I'm here to take you to your castle." Then faster than he should have he knocked her out. "I'm sorry milady but you must reclaim your birth right."  
  
When she woke up she growled and loud. As she remembered how or lack of she got here.  
  
"Ah milady is awake. And your growl is just like your father's. I heard it all the way down the hall." A servant with light green hair and blue eye's said as she entered.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry milady. My name is Remon I'm to be your servant. Your brother will be here soon. Your kimono is at the foot of your bed. And a bath is waiting for you. It's the door on your left." She said as she left.  
  
"Ok." she said as she went into the room and bathed. 'Ok so my brother is a demon? But Souta is in the future.' She thought as she got out and dressed.  
  
"Ah milady is ready. Come your brother awaits you." Remon said as she pulled Kagome into the hall. "Come on. He awaits you in your father's study." She said pushing Kagome into the room. "Milord your sister is here."  
  
"Ah my little sister. It's been...50 years now." He said just before he turned around. "Kagome?!?!"  
  
(oh I could be so mean and end it here. And guess what. CLIFFY!!!! sue me I can do it. *gasps* Just kidding don't I couldn't avoid it all I got is a penny)  
  
"KOGA!!!! Your my BROTHER?!" Kagome said. "But how? I mean your a demon and I'm human."  
  
"I knew you were special! But I never thought you were my sister." he said happily. "Lady Kagome of the Northern Land's. I Like the title. And just wait till the ball. In 2 months you'll be a hit!" He still said happily.  
  
A little to happily for Kagome. "Wait Koga. Demon. Human. Major difference."  
  
He blinked. "You don't know? Well every thousand years a human child is born to a demon family. We call them phoenixes. They have the life span of a demon, powers like speed, strength. It's the almost the same for human families but there's is born demon."  
  
~*~ Kikyo 4 weeks 6 days latter  
  
"Inu Yasha look at me! I'm HUGE! I can't take this any more."  
  
"It's ok Kikyo. Come on love lets go inside for lunch."  
  
"But I'm fat!" She wailed. (Hormones? Not only that. Mawhahahaha *cough cough* Well ya know.) "I'm the fattest person here!"  
  
"No your not love."  
  
"Yes I am. I'm fat, my ankles are swollen, and I eat to much." She wined.  
  
"Your beautiful. And your eating for two now. It's normal you know that. Now come love let's get you inside." Inu Yasha said while wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her into the hut.  
  
"But how can you love me? I'm fat, undesirable, and I eat like a pig." She whined.  
  
"No Your not. You know your the most beautiful women alive." (Poor Kikyo...Ok pity gone. . Let me tell you now. Kikyo's process is speed up to weeks. And her hormones are in over drive. and to the question of how she got pregnant you'll see latter. o.0)  
  
"But..."  
  
"I love you. Kikyo this is the life you and I created to together. Just 4 more weeks and well have the child love. Now lets go inside and pick names for a girl and boy when the child comes." He said gently.  
  
~*~ In heaven  
  
"Hahaha."  
  
"Kayo. What are you doing?" A man said then looked at the crystal ball in her hands. "Hey that's that Kikyo woman. And she's pregnant? Kayo what did you do?"  
  
"But papa you told me to make him happy. And he wished for a kid. So he got it." She said innocently.  
  
"Kayo."  
  
"What? It's true. Besides she needs to have a fie for coming back to life so the fie is having a child in 9 weeks."  
  
"That's my girl. Your learning fast. But from what I under stand someone else had her."  
  
"I'm not sure who's child it is. But if it's not his it'll have to die." she said with a sigh. "But daddy that's your rule do I have to?"  
  
"You know the rules. Even the young die. Oh by the way did that lord reserct the kid?"  
  
"Yes he resurrected her. And took her in."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
~*~ Kagome 3 weeks latter  
  
"But I don't think I can do it. I mean 2 months ago I found out your my brother and my parents are demons. And I'm an heir to the Northern lands. And know I have to go to a ball full of demons? I can't!" She yelled through the door.  
  
"But Kagome come on. Please come out. You have nothing to fear. You'll be fine."  
  
"NO! I'll be a disgrace. And I won't know anyone there."  
  
"Kagome you'll do fine. I'll be with you. Now I'll give you the choice. You either come out or I'll come in to get you."  
  
"Fine I'll come out but...I don't think I look that good."  
  
"Come out and we'll see."  
  
She slowly slide the door open with her eyes down cast. Koga took in the kimono she was wearing. The dark blue background with silver wolf howling at a full moon on the back and silver wolf paws tracking from the right shoulder to the right bottom. Her hair done up in a bun with a silver rose comb. And two pieces of hair at the side of her face. "Wow. My sister is going the be the most desirable women there. You'll be asked to be mated to many times." He said. "I'll have to keep a close eye on you."  
  
"Thanks big bro. But I doubt that."  
  
Koga smiled and offered his arm. Kagome took in his attire. His hair was down with a silver and a black paw over lapping on his forehead. His outfit was black with a silver paw print on the back. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Ok lets go."  
  
~*~ Sesshomaru's  
  
"Rin I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Yes Jaken-sama?" Rin chirped.  
  
He handed her a scroll. "We need to get Sesshomaru-sama to this ball."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Go get dressed in the kimono in your room. Then go up to Sesshomaru-sama and do what ever you have to and get him to take you."  
  
"Ok. But why should I go?"  
  
"Well...Sesshomaru-sama needs a mate. And if he gets a mate you get a mother."  
  
"Oh. Ok." She said then ran off to her room. Jaken grinned. 'He can't always say no to her. And when she gets her mind set...hehehe'  
  
~*~ 5 minuets latter  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said entering the library in a white kimono with a dark blue crescent moon on the back and light blue cherry blossoms on her left shoulder to the left bottom. He raised an eyebrow. She quickly climbed into his lap and looked at him. Then handed him the scroll. "Can we go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" She pouted.  
  
He almost gave in then. "No."  
  
"But I want a mom." She said then started to cry.  
  
'Oh no...Well only one thing left to do.' "Ok Rin we'll go." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Yay!" ~~~ Ok next chapter The Ball...Dundundun. 


	9. The Ball

Chapter 9: The Ball  
  
Ok all just to let you know Kikyo is having mood swings in a major way. *Looks innocent* But that's her problem not mine.  
  
~~~~ Koga looked like he could gloat to the world. He had his sister on his arm. And how was he to know when he first meet her that she was his sister? Sure he knew she was special to him but he was thinking life mate. But little sister is better. Now he gets to play big brother and scare off would be mates. 'Lets see a lord or prince only will do for my little sister. Prince Taji, prince Junha, Lord Sesshomaru.*snicker snicker* Ya right. But.maybe just maybe. *Grin* He'll have to pass the "test." This will be so much fun.'  
  
"Lord Koga of the Northern Lands and Lady Kagome."  
  
He stepped with her into to room and held his hand up. "Lords and Ladies. Lady Kagome of the Northern Lands," Ladies gasped while the men just stared. "my sister." He tugged her down the stairs to meet the Lords who were all in one area together. "Lord Shin and Lady Anji of the Southern Lands. Lord Akira and Lady Yume of the Eastern Lands. And Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Lords and Ladies my little sister Lady Kagome."  
  
"Pleased to finally meet the little sister of the Northern lord." All but Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Kagome-chan you're here also? Wow! Now we can have fun together." Rin piped up from behind Sesshomaru's leg.  
  
"Rin-chan you're here?" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"Yep. Oh look there's Jaken." She said in to sweet a voice. And headed in direction. (hahaha poor Jaken)  
  
"Koga. Hey Koga!"  
  
"*Groan* Lord Sesshomaru I do believe I promised you this dance with my sister." He said shoving them onto the dance floor.  
  
They looked at each other for a second. Then Sesshomaru took her up into his arms and whirled her around the dance floor. "Lady of the Northern Lands?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I found out only two months ago. Then they thrust me into training."  
  
"So he adopted you."  
  
"No I'm a phoenix. Demon abilities and life yet look human."  
  
He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Look at Rin and Jaken."  
  
Kagome looked at the small couple dancing next to then and almost burst out laughing. Jaken was being led in a dance by Rin. She pressed her head into his should and shook with quite laughs. When she looked up her eyes were dancing with laughter.  
  
He couldn't help it. She looked so damn cute. He bent his head down and kissed her full on the lips. When she sighed he deepened it.  
  
~~~~ Inu Yasha and Kikyo were sitting in the hut.  
  
"You must go Inu Yasha."  
  
"And leave you here alone? No!"  
  
"Kaede will be with me so don't worry."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Go to that ball. The baby and I will be fine." Kikyo said shoving him out the door. "Besides Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are waiting for you there." Then she went inside.  
  
"Oh well." He sighed then went to the ball.  
  
~~~~ "Monk move your hand or I'll do it for you."  
  
"But Sango my dear-"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
*Twitch, Twitch Whack*  
  
*Thud*  
  
"Sango when can we go in?" Shippo asked.  
  
"When Inu Yasha gets here."  
  
"Ah my dear your beautiful."  
  
"*Sigh* Don't even think about it."  
  
A flash of red appeared and Inu Yasha stood there. "Come on the sooner we go in the sooner I can leave." He said walking in.  
  
"Prince Inu Yasha and guests." The first thing they say was Kagome and Sesshomaru. Alone. On the dance floor. Kissing. Then Rin dancing with Jaken. One thing was on there mind.  
  
'What is going on here?!?'  
  
~~~~ Ok sry got to cut it short mom wants me off. Chapter 10 Who's Late? Plz review. Ja ne. 


	10. Who's Late?

Chapter 10: Who's Late?  
  
Hi all. Ok sorry for not writing sooner but I got grounded by my dad for saying "Whatever".  
  
Ok Now just to let yall know SESSHOMARU/KAGOME PAIRINGS RULE!!!!! Now on to chapy 10  
  
~~~ "Oh my god! Is that Sesshomaru and Kagome kissing?!?" was the first thing out of Inu Yashas mouth.  
  
Sango quickly brought her fan up and covered her smile. "I'd say she's doing a good job."  
  
Miroku looked at her. "Isn't that my line?" he asked in confusion.  
  
Koga was just a few feet away grinning like a fool. The group walked up to Koga. "Hey wolf what is going on here?"  
  
"My sister is looking for a mate that's all. Now if you'll excuse I get to play overprotective big brother." Koga said as he walked toward the two.  
  
~~~ Kagome's head was spinning. Now this was a 'Oh my god' and 'Hot assed beyond heaven and hell' kind of kiss.  
  
~~~ Sesshomaru had no desirer to stop this kiss. Hell he'd move heaven if she but asked. 'Mine. My future mate. Mine.'  
  
~~~ Suddenly the wall exploded and sent Kagome and Sesshomaru to the floor.  
  
"Now why wasn't I invited?" A voice said as a figure walked in the hole.  
  
"Because Naraku this is a annual peace ball." Koga said growling.  
  
"And the miko. Kukukuku. Now this is a prize." Naraku said starting towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood up and laughed. "Naraku. Do you think you can just take me?"  
  
"I can take any human I want."  
  
"I'm not human. You over looked that fact." She said as claws started to grow from her nails. She smirked at his stunted expression. "And you're in a youkai ball." Then she did a double take of his outfit. It was not his usual baboon pelt. Hell it was far from usual for Naraku. His hair put into two buns on top of each other with...Hot Pink Chopsticks? His shirt was tight, too tight, from fitting. And a skirt? With ladies slippers? All Hot Pink! "Oh my god! You're a cross dresser!"  
  
Naraku pulled out a hot pink fan and waved it about. "I see no problem with it. Besides I'm here to claim you shards."  
  
"So you can get lovers?" She burst out laughing.  
  
"I see no problem with that. And I want to rule the world."  
  
"Nara! You promised you wouldn't do this." Cried a male demon.  
  
"I'm sorry Shi but I couldn't help it. Now give me the shards." (Sorry couldn't help it. It came and stuck. *Runs away from annoyed fans* I'm a Hentai what did you expect?) As he started towards Kagome fifteen demons stepped in front of her ready to battle. "What the..."  
  
"You will not hurt Lady Kagome." One said  
  
Sesshomaru growled and pulled Kagome to him. "You may take care of this cross dresser."  
  
Shi steeped between them. "Nara. What did we discuss?"  
  
Naraku looked down. "That I give the shards to the miko and give up world conquest plans. But-"  
  
"Nara." Came the warning.  
  
Naraku sighed. "Miko please forgive my past...assaults." He tossed the shards to Shi. "And take the shards as a peace offering."  
  
Every one was stunned. Then Inu Yasha burst out. "Your gay!"  
  
Naraku just looked at them and proclaimed, "Yes I am."  
  
Shi handed the shards to Sesshomaru then took Naraku's arm. "Now lets go home." And they left.  
  
Kagura stood there. Then she mused out loud. "That explains why my skirts went missing." Everyone sweat dropped. (Mawhahaha...*cough cough* Well what can I say *looks at Shi Gin* latter)  
  
Koga slid up to Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Now that that's done. Sesshomaru what are your intentions toward my sister?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled. "To mate with her of course."  
  
All the ladies gasped. "No way!"  
  
"Well if my sister says yes I might think about it."  
  
"Koga..."  
  
"Ya ya ya. Now lets continue with the ball."  
  
Kagome smiled and placed all the shards together and they became whole once more. She smiled at the two. Then she noticed that things were fading. "Sesshomaru?" Was the last thing she said before darkness engulfed her.  
  
~~~ Dun dun dun. What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see. Chappy 11: Undecided as of yet. Ja ne. 


	11. The invitation

Chapter 11: The invitation.  
  
Hi all. Ok now how I had the thought of Naraku being gay came to me in a Hot Pink out fit. And once I saw the out fit I saw Naraku prancing around in it. It stuck.  
  
I want to thank all my devoted readers for their reviews. Now on with the chappy.  
  
~~~~ She slowly came to and saw a white ceiling. "Don't worry Souta the doctor said that she has a concussion is all." Mom? "But mom he also said she would wake up in an hour. It's been a week!"  
  
"Souta?"  
  
"Kagome! Are you feeling better?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I found you unconscious at the god tree. Please don't ever scare me like that again." He whimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry Souta."  
  
~~~~ "Kagome mom needs you to watch the shrine."  
  
"Ok." She sighed. One year. One whole year since I came back. At least I'm out of high school now. She thought. She noticed a pair of young men walking up the shrine steps and come to a stop.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Does this shrine have a scared well?" The one with blonde hair asked.  
  
"Yes. We also have the scared god tree here."  
  
"Ah ha. I told you." Said the one with black hair.  
  
"Yes so you did." The blonde one said with a smile. "Do you by chance know the name of the well miss?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I think I should. It's called the bone eaters well."  
  
"Are you the miko here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I told ya Dan. This is it." The black haired one said.  
  
"So you were right Jase. Now lets get the souvenirs and go home."  
  
They got their souvenirs and went home. Kagome just went back sweeping the shrine steps.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Hojo-chan. What brings you here?"  
  
"Shino wanted to know if you'd come to a new club with us. Some company called The Eastern Lands just opened it."  
  
"Sure. So how is Shino?"  
  
Hojo smiled. "He's great. But he's been so busy lately we decided that he has a brake."  
  
She remembered when he met Shino.  
  
~~~~Flash Back "Come on Kagome-chan. The club just opened and I want to take you with me instead of anyone else."  
  
"Fine Hojo-kun. But just this once." She said as he dragged her from her house.  
  
When they got there all they saw were men. "I guess no women have showed up yet." Hojo said as they danced.  
  
"Oh my god he's so cute. Excuse me what's your name?" A man with blue hair asked Hojo.  
  
"Hojo. And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shino Nara. Nice to meet you Hojo." He said giving Hojo the once over.  
  
Kagome noticed this as Hojo asked "Where are all the women?"  
  
"Oh they're either next door at the les. club or who knows where. I'm amazed a female crossed into a gay club at all." He looked at Kagome. "Say that's a nice out fit. Tight dark blue belly shirt. Lose cargo pants, white. And are those, dark blue, feudal japan lady slippers?" Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
"Gay club?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Yes. Now Miss..."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Miss Kagome. How did you come to own such a nice out fit?"  
  
She didn't get to answer it because Hojo dragged her out of there.  
  
Over the next week Shino came by the shrine and visited her. He asked so many questions about her wardrobe. When she showed him he cried in delight. Then she finally asked what she was dying to ask. "Shino? How did you get your name?"  
  
"Oh from my dads. Shi Gin and Nara Nokin."  
  
That left her mouth open. "You have two dads?"  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Oh my god. Shi Gin and Naraku!" She burst out laughing.  
  
Shino stood up and looked at her in utter astonishment. "How did you..."  
  
"The last time I saw them was before I made the Shikon whole."  
  
"L-l-l-lady Kagome? THE Lady Kagome princess of the Eastern lands?" He saw her nod. "My dads told me about you. Wow." He bowed. "Milady I am at your service."  
  
"Stand up. And it's just Kagome. I'm amazed. How did you come to be?"  
  
He blushed. "My father/mother Nara took a female form and gave birth to me."  
  
"So you're gay too?"  
  
"Ya. I like females but only as friends. I got father Nara's shapshifting talent so my lover and I can have kids."  
  
Kagome smiled. But before they could continue Hojo came. "Kagome-chan!" He stopped short at seeing Shino.  
  
"Hojo you remember Shino. He's a family friend." After that they became friends then lovers.  
  
"Kagome-chan...How do you tell some one that you love them?" Hojo asked one day.  
  
"Just tell them. Let me guess you love Shino." Hojo blushed but nodded. "Just tell Shino and see what happens." He came the next day and proclaimed that they were boyfriend/boyfriend.  
  
~~~~ Ok that's all for chappy 11. Chappy 12: The new club! Ja ne. 


	12. The New Club!

Chapter 12: The New Club!  
  
Hi all I'm back. Ok now just to tell ya yes Hojo is gay. I mean he's just too understanding to be straight. And I am insane.   
  
Now on to the chapter  
  
~~~~  
  
"Kagome are you ready?" Shino asked as he walked into her room. He whistled at her out fit while she put some clear gloss on. "If I was straight I would so want you."  
  
Kagome laughed. "If you were straight Hojo wouldn't love you."  
  
He grinned. "But I'm not. Besides Hojo and I are deciding on a suitable female form."   
  
"Oh really now? Getting married?"  
  
"I hope so." He sighed. "But first we must go through the meeting, courtship, and then the proposal. Then I'm going to do what dad does. Stay in the female form." Then he winked. "He tells me that female orgasms are better then males."  
  
Kagome laughed as she slides her i.d. into his jacket pocket. "I'm ready."  
  
"You know you take us for advantage?"  
  
"Yep." She said as she dragged Shino to the car where Hojo was waiting.  
  
"Nice out fit." Hojo said as he took in the red belly tank top with "99.9% Youkai, .1% Devil", the bell bottoms that were tight to her knees then flared out with fire at the bottom of the legs, and her red tennis shoes that completed the out fit. "Time to go the grand opening!"  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"What can I say?" Shino asked. "Dads have opened the new night club. And there's no way your not coming. You and Hoj-kun make it easier to do what I have to do." He exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Ahhaha...What would that be?"  
  
"Put up with everyone else."   
  
"... o_0;"  
  
"Now lets go!" he said pushing her into the car. "This is going to be so much fun."  
  
~~~~  
  
The music was blasting. Pure Techno. They were led up some stairs and leaning on the railing was a couple. The woman had black wavy hair put up in a bun with hair trailing down to the middle of her back. Blue eye shadow. She also wore a skintight spaghetti strap blue dress that went to just above her knees. The man had brown hair with red highlights. He wore a lose green casual shirt with white casual pants. They turned and looked at Shino. "Shino, my son who have you brought?"  
  
"Dad this is my lover Hojo and our best friend Kagome. Hoj-kun, Kag-chan this is my dad Shi Gin and my "mom" Kimi."  
  
"Hello." Kimi said. "Welcome to the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Shino smiled back. "Hoj-kun, would you be a dear and go get us drinks?"  
  
"Sure thing the usual?" He left when he got their nods.  
  
"So you finally own a Shikon no Tama, eh Naraku?"  
  
Kimi and Shi Gin looked at each other. "Pardon me?"  
  
Shino and Kagome smirked. "Dad's this is Lady Kagome of the Northern Lands."  
  
They quickly bowed. "Milady."  
  
"Long time no see. And you must be happy."  
  
"Actually..." Shi Gin started.  
  
"We named it after your jewel because we had and argument about the name then I brought it up. So the name. Shino you forgot to tell us something."  
  
Shino grinned. "I brought her. Oh look there's Hoj-kun with our drinks. Please set them on the table hun." He said as he quickly took their arms. "Now lets dance!" He dragged Hojo and Kagome onto the dance floor.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Milord's and ladies. Welcome to the Shikon no Tama." Shi Gin said as seven people joined them at their balcony.  
  
"Nice club." Koga stated as he pulled his mate closer. "Lets dance."  
  
"That is for latter. First business." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"You need to get laid." Koga said as he and his mate went to the balcony rail. "Say who are the other three that are with you?"  
  
"Our son, his lover, and their best friend. They're dancing right now."  
  
"I say they wouldn't be the two males and one female in the center of the room getting all the attention would they?" Akira lord of the Eastern Lands. He was pointing at the three in the center of the room dancing to the techno.   
  
Everyone but Sesshomaru looked over the rail. "Well I'll be dammed." Koga said. "That's my little sister."  
  
In a flash Sesshomaru was looking over the rail. "Kagome...She's really here."  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome, Shino, and Hojo were all dancing when a slow dance came up. But before Kagome could get off the dance floor a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Long time no see." A velvet smooth voice said in her ear.  
  
Her eyes widened when she heard it. "Sess-" was all she got out before she was turned around and had his lips claim hers after a long while.  
  
~~~~  
  
End. Hope ya'll liked it. 


	13. Remembering

Chapter 13: Remembering.  
  
Ok all last chappy. If ya wana read more check out my other fics.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome looked over the balcony ledge and smiled. Two years ago she thought she would be partying with her friends every night. But on that night when Shino's parents opened their new club she re found her love. Or to be more precise he found her on the dance floor, kissed her, and then dragged off. The next morning Koga picked her up and started to plan the wedding. Sesshomaru was furious when he couldn't see her for a month. But the wedding went smoothly. Up until the kiss. One minute they were standing at the altar the next they were in the bedroom. Oh yes she had loved the month in the bedroom with him. After that they did a eleven-month tour of the world for a honeymoon. When they returned last year they were so happy not even when Kikyo, who tried very hard, nagged them about having Sesshomaru get back to the company and let Inu get back to her. Then ten months ago Kagome told Sesshomaru about the baby. He didn't notice it until she told him, which was sorta funny. He dragged her shopping for the baby, redecorated a room next to theirs, which would have been hers if her ever let her out of his bed, and spent every night after love making with his ear pressed to her womb. And now they had a month old bouncing baby boy. And Inu Yasha who remembered what it was like with his first brought a camera and typed Sesshomaru during the birthing time. He had paced, threatened to kill, and, her favorite reaction, held his child and proclaimed him Yukio with so much pride you thought that Jesus had been reborn.  
  
"Love come inside." Was said as arms wrapped around her waist. Kisses were showered on her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Mm..."  
  
Sesshomaru picked her up and walked into the room with her. Setting her down on the bed his proceeded to kiss her breathless. "WAAAAAAAA..." Sesshomaru slumped on top of her and sighed. Kagome giggled as she slipped from underneath him and went to the next room. When she came back five minutes latter she set Yukio on the bed and laid on her side.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Yukio laid in between them on his stomach happily waving his arms and legs around. "You know you have to give your mom and me some time alone?"  
  
"Sess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had me to your self for one year, eleven months."  
  
"And you spoiled me."  
  
Kagome smiled. "But you also wanted Yukio. After all he takes after you."  
  
"Yes he doses." He looked at his son who had the same hair, eyes, and markings. He promised to look just like his dad one day. "He always wants your attention. But in a year or two he'll be less demanding then I get you all to my self again."  
  
"Or you could just wait till eight then you get me till midnight."  
  
"Um...I cant wait." He kissed her lips then heard a gurgle. He looked down at his son and smiled. They would have a wonderful life. A long wonderful life. With lots of kids. He decided to work on a little girl that looked just like her mom.  
  
~~~~ Ok all happy ending. And ya'll know I love reviews. Pleazzzzz R&R this story then check out my other ones ;p. 


End file.
